Their lives (a marauders fanfiction)
by CrystalPerfume
Summary: About their lives. Starting from where Sirius ran away from his parents. Will follow the rest of their lives from there. (Sirius, James, Lily, Remus, Peter, etc) Rated T just to be sure :) Disclaimer : I don't own the Harry Potter series, accept my character Angelina, all credit goes to J.K. We love you! (Ooh, and if you'd be so kind to review, that wouldbe nice :D)
1. Running Away

**Chapter One : running Away**

Sirius POV (he's 16)   
I look outside and watch the raindrops pour over the little window. My bags are packed and I'm ready to go, but I can't. Yes, I hate this house. Yes, I want to. But I can't. Where will I go? I can't apperate. Maybe the Knight Bus could find me.. but where can it take me? The Leaky Cauldron? Maybe. Or I could go to James' house. Would he mind? Well, it's not like I have another choice.

Standing up and grabbing my bag, I take one last glance at the room, absorbing every detail. The bed, that hasbeen jumped on so much. The desk, where letters could be written all night. The posters, who would stay on there for ever. They are covered with hot muggles, who don't move. I did it to annoy my mom, but it wasn't to bad of a lookin' either.

Smiling, I shut the door. There's a family party going on down stairs, just the way to make some drama. I put my bag at the door and run to the living room. I take a deep breath and open the door with such a force everyone looks at me, everyone I despise. Bellatrix and Narcissa, whose sister had just been shut out of the family because she married a Muggle. Regulus, my beloved brother. Dad, who was drunk most of his time. And most especially, mum.

She looks at me disapprovingly and her lips form a thin line. "Are you here to apologize, son?" She asks, a victorious smile creeping upon her lips.

Smirking, I reply. "Not quite, mother."

The smile is swept of her face immediately and rage shows in her eyes. "Then what are you doing here, boy? Embarrassing yourself once again to your family?" Her harsh tone would normally make me flinch, but now I can't help but laugh.

"Also, incorrect. I'm coming here to tell you that I am leaving, _mother_." I spit the last word out with so much hatred, that my brother flinches out of the corner of my eye.

I can see that she's trying to control her rage in front of the family, but if we were alone, she'd slap me right across my face.

"If you want to go, then go. I never loved you anyway." She whispers.

I turn on my heel and march for the front door. The last thing I can hear before shutting the door are the words "You are no son of mine."

I swallow hard and walk down the street. It's almost midnight, mid july, so no ones there. A few blocks away, there's a playground where I spend most of my time on the abandoned swing. I begin to rock forward and backwards and my thoughts wander of.

Should I go back? No, I got of easy because of the family, if I go back now I'm gonna get it hard.

The night slowly comes out. After a while a horn of a bus behind me snaps me out of my trance and before I know it the Knight Bus is right in front of me.

"Hello, stranded wizard, I'm Johan Knight, your conductor for the night, where can I take you?" A guy in his late twenties says and I smile in relief.

"The Potter Residence.. You know were that is?"

"Yes, yes, we brought Mister Potter home last week. Get in boy." He says and grabs my bags.

After a really uncomfortable ride I finally got out and knock on the door.

"Coming!" A voice yells, belonging to my best mate. He opens the door and his eyebrows shot up.

"Surprise?" I joke and he laughs.

"What are you doing here?"

My gaze drops to my feet and I answer slowly "I kinda ran.. Away."

"You did?!"

I look up into his unreadable face "Yeah.."

He grins "That's AWESOME! Of course you can stay here! My mum kinda likes you, you know.." He winks and I let out a bark of laughter.

"Thanks, pall."


	2. Trains, trains, trains

**Chapter two : Trains, trains, trains**

Angelina POV:

I sit down in the train and look at all the families separating. I don't have a family. I'm a bloody orphan. Next summer I'd be out of that orphans home. This had been the last time.

My thoughts are interrupted by Remus entering the coupe.

"Hya!" He greets me enthusiastically.

"You're happy." I state and he gives me a shove.

"You're pessimistic."

Rolling my eyes, a sudden thought comes up "You heard about James and Sirius?"

"Yeah, that he just ran away, wish I had the guts." He laughs and Peter enters.

"Hello." He says quieter then normal.

"You okay, Pete?" Remus asked.

He laughs nervously "Yeah, fine."

Lucky for him, Sirius and James enter at that moment. Sirius has even become hotter. His shaggy dark hair looks messy and his tie lies loos around his neck. It's not like I have a crush on him.. Okay, maybe a little one.. But It's not like I'm going to tell anyone about it. Especially not him.

"Heey!" They say in unison.

"Finally some happy people!" Remus says fake relieved.

James frowns "Why?"

They sit down, Sirius next to me. "Well, Peter's a bit weird and that one over there is just being herself."

I grin and Remus rolls his eyes. "What's got you pissed of all the time, love?" Sirius says winking.

I shove his arm "You."

He laughs and we everyone starts a nice conversation. I can feel the heat of Sirius' body against my arm while he's having a conversation with Remus. I shake it of and talk to James a bit. Everything is fine, until we get a visit.

"Why, isn't it my beloved cousin, Sirius? With his loser friends Potter, Pettigrew, Lupin and .. Angie?" Bellatrix ads sweetly.

I hate this chick. Always have, always will. We've had many fights over the years and that certainly wasn't going to stop soon. I'd love to hex her on the spot, but I'd prefer not to get in trouble until we at least get at Hogwarts.

"Hey Bells, do you like your face?" I ask instead, not looking up.

She sounds confused "Yes?"

"Well go away before I screw it up. Ooh ... wait, someone already did." I say sweetly and look her right in the eye.

She scowls at me and leaves.

"Oehh!" The guys say and they high-five each other.

I smile and the rest of the train ride goes pretty well. After an hour or so Lily Evans comes in with Severus Snape behind her.

"Angelina? Can I talk to you for a sec?" She asks.

I stand up and, as expected, James asks "Hey, Evans. Wanna go out with me?" James is nice, but when it comes to Lily he can be such a douchebag.

I stand up and reply for her "Nope, she doesn't." And pul her out of the compartment.

"What's up?" I ask confused.

"Well, maybe you know that I'm a Prefect this year.." She starts and I look at the brooch that's pinned to her chestl

"Congrats!" I add, but personally I think being a Prefect is a bit lame.

"Thanks." She smiles and continues.

"Do you know who the other Prefect might be? I need to get him to some gathering."

"Nope, but I'll ask them." I open the door

"Does anyone know who the new guy Prefect is?"

Remus smiles. "Over here."

"Ooh, hell no!" James suddenly yells.

"Now you can give us detention!" He groans and shakes his head.

"And so can I, so watch your back, Potter." Lily threatens from behind me. James gulps and Remus walks out with Lily.

I look behind me and see that Severus is still there.

"Can I help you?" I ask, not to be rude or anything, but I don't want to start another fight. He quickly shakes his head and walks away. Well, that was weird. I sit down in my old seat and the boys start a new conversation, but I'm not really listening.

I watch how the night falls and the stars come out.

After a while the train stops and we get in the carriages. My stomach grumbles a bit and I'm starting to get really hungry. So when the food arrives I'm more then pleased to dig in.

—

**_AN : Yeah, I know Bellatrix and the Marauders aren't the same age, but lets just pretend, kej? :D_**

**_~Nicole_**


	3. Prefect Stuff

**Chapter 3 : Prefect stuff**

Lily POV:  
It's been a week since we're back at Hogwarts. Summer had been a living hell with Petunia; bossing me around, telling me what to do.

Thank goodness Sev was around, think about Sev.. he has been awfully quiet the last few weeks. Would something be going on?

I'll ask him after this period. Muggle Studies is so boring, I just can't focus. I don't even know why I signed up for this class, I already know everything about Muggles, I myself technically am one!

When the bell finally rings I get up, pack my stuff and burst out the small classroom. Thank god it's weekend!

"Heey, Lils!" I turn around and see Alice and Marlene running up to me."Have you heard?!" Marleen says excited, joy showing in her eyes.

I frown "Heard what?" They look at each other.

"Should we tell?" Marlene asks Alice. "I don't know, should we?" Alice replies.

"Just tell me what's wrong!" I yell frustrated and they grin at each other before Alice answers.

"James and Sirius went to Dumbledore and asked if they could have a ball! Like, to dance 'n stuff. And guess what! He said yes!" She squeals.

"Why are you so happy about this? If it's Black and Potter they'll just have a plan to prank it up anyway." I frown, what are they up to this time?

"No they wont, 'cause because you're a Prefect, you'll have to help them set it up." Marlene grins.

"What?!" I scream. Hell no! It's not like they can make me, is it? But, I'm a Prefect, I've got to do my duties... God, I hate my life.

"Hey, Lily!" A voice behind me yells, Remus.

"Hey, Remus, what's up?" I ask, still absorbing the news

"We have to be in the Great Hall to set up the ball for tomorrow night." He explains. Tomorrow night?! So much for absorbing the news.

"Is it tomorrow?!" I yell, I don't even have a dress, now I'll have to go to Hogsmeade before the party and I wont have enough time to do my hair and make up!

"Jup, come on!" He says and grabs my arm, leading me to the Great Hall.

Remus POV:  
Typical they had to do this, making us do all the work. James was apparently to busy 'testing out the seats' and Sirius was out to get a date, which couldn't possibly take this long. It surprises me that Prongs hasn't asked Lily yet. Could he really be over her?

I eye them closely ; Lily's setting up decorations and keeps muttering to herself, probably cursing James and Sirius, while James just stares at the ground blankly. I sigh and turn back to the decorations.

"Hiya, folks! Looks like everyone's having a fun time out here!" Angelina suddenly hops in with a smirk on her face.

"Shut op, Angie, this is hard work." James says to her and Lily's scowl makes me laugh.

"So sitting on your ass is hard work in these days? Then wow, I'm such a _hard_ worker." She laughs and sits down next to James. They have a little conversation for a while and then, out of nowhere, Sirius comes in yelling "I've got a date!"

Wow, that's a big surprise. Not. Sirius could get every girl he wanted. Except for Lily or Angie I guess. About Angie, she has shifted her gaze to the ground and is awfully quiet. Is something up?

"With who?" James asks, grinning.

"Allie Stevenson." He grins and James' mouth drops open.

"The seventh year Ravenclaw who's totally hot?!" He asks.

"And totally dumb." Angelina, who's now standing besides me, adds quietly.

"Yep!" Sirius laughs proudly, not hearing the side comment, and James highfives him.

"Awesome, man! Lets go celebrate!"

"What?!" Lily yells angrily, but they ignore her.

"Good idea!" Sirius replies and they run out of the hall.

I sigh, great, this is never going to be ready by tomorrow.

"No worries, I'll stick around to help." Angelina says while picking up a few decorations.

Lily looks at her gracefully "Thanks, Angie, you're way better then those stupid, idiotic, motherfu-"

"Lily." I say warningly, they're still my friends, how annoying they might be.

"Sorry." She mutters and we work in silence.

Finally, a few hours past midnight, we're done. We all go to bed immediately after. When I enter our dorm, only Peter's there.

"Hey, Remus, where have you been?" He asks.

"Ooh, you know, Prefect stuff.."


	4. Getting Ready

**Chapter 4 : Getting ready**

James POV:  
Have I forgotten something? Tie? Check. Flowers? Check. Suit? Check. Awesomeness? Check. Well, I'm ready to go. Because I'm trying to get over Lily, my date for tonight is Alicia Parker. She's a pretty hot sixth year Gryffindor, and she's nice, so this might even work!

I grin to myself in the mirror, run a hand trough my hair and leave the bathroom.

My roommates are also all tied up and we look at each other approvingly. Padfoot has got a black suit with a red tie, which makes him look quite classy.

Moony has got a light blue suit with a white tie, which we picked out for him. At first he refused to go to the ball, but we set him up with Marlene so he turned around.

Wormtail has got this hideous purple suit, which his mum picked out for him. He looks even worse than before.. Well, it's not like he's got a reason to look nice, he hasn't got a date anyway..

We decide to get to the Great Hall right away and wait for our dates there.

Lily POV:  
So Alice has given me one of her spare dresses and strangely, I quite like it. It's short and strapless, and has the same color green as my eyes. Marlene has done my make up and Angie did my hair, I think they did a good job!

I put on my heels and sit next to Alice, she's wearing a red, strapless dress and she's got a date with Frank, they've been dating for a year now.

We talk a bit and after a few minutes Marlene comes out of the bathroom, looking really good. She wears a soft pink dress and her hair is perfectly done by Angelina.

"Where's Angie?" Alice suddenly asks.

"I look ridiculous." Angelina says from behind the door.

We laugh "Come on. Can't be that bad!"

The door slowly opens and she comes out.

"What do you mean, ridiculous?!" Marlene yells, she's right ; there's nothing ridiculous about her outfit. She looks great! She wears a light blue dress, matching her eyes and her curly, black hair is stuck up in a bun.

"I just don't like dresses, and balls, and.. You know.. The girly stuff." She mumbles.

Alice giggles and asks "So has everyone got a date?"

"I'm going with Remus! God, I've got a crush on him for ages, this is just amazing!" Marlene squeals dreamily and Alice rolls her eyes.

"Well I'm going with Frank, obviously, how about you, Lils?" She asks.

"Well, Sev asked me, so yeah.." I mutter. They don't really like Severus, so I prefer to keep it quiet.

"The git?" Angelina laughs and I give her a scowl.

"Who are you going with, eh?" I ask, I'm not even sure if she's got a date.

"Amos Diggory." She replies with a grin.

"What?!" We yell in unison, Amos is like the hottest Hufflepuf seventh year ever!

"And I sometimes wonder how you do it." Marlene says, laughing. Angie could always have a date, she's absolutely gorgeous. But she gets bored quickly so her relationships usually don't last long.

"I'm just awesome." She winks and grabs her shoes. I take one last glance in the mirror and close the door to our dorm.

"Ready girls?" Marlene asks and we nod. Jup, this is going to be the best night ever.

Severus POV:  
Yes! Tonight I'm gonna do it. I'm going to tell Lily how much she means to me. She has friendzoned me long enough.

I put on my tie and get up, ready to leave. On my way out of the dungeons, I pass some 'friends' of mine.

"Hey, Snape, you know what we heard?" Avery asks, pushing me against the wall.

"We heard that your little date for tonight is that filthy mudblood, Evans." Rodolphus says from behind him, sounding disgusted. I swallow hard, these guys give me the creeps. Being Death Eaters and all.

"What's it to you?" I try to speak confidently, but my voice cracks at the end.

"Well, you wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her.. Or you? Would you?" Lucius says, standing next to Avery.

"Not really.." I mutter, afraid.

"Well then, stop hanging out with that kind of scum and at least pick a pure blood. Or we might reconsider you being a good Death Eater." Avery threatens.

I nod nervously and the trio walks through, like nothing happened. I gulp and run upstairs, to the ball.


	5. The Ball

**Chapter 5 : The Ball**

Sirius POV:  
We are the first ones to arrive, and I must say : The place looks amazing! Those three did a great job. The entire Great Hall is decorated in a glittery-theme, they even used a spell that the air is filled with glitter, like little pieces of sparkly dust. The tables are placed against the walls, having a great amount of food on them, and on the ceiling the stars are already out.

Several minutes pass and we watch how the Great Hall gets crowded with students. In the mean time we stand by the door and wait for our dates, who apparently took their time getting ready, while Wormy is having fun at the buffet.

"I wonder if Lily's got a date, did she tell any o-" James immediately stops talking and gasps at the couple who just came in.

Lily and .. Snivellus? Are they a thing now? I dare take a glance at James.

He looks like he's going to explode and hex Snape on the spot, but can't because Lily would hate him even more.

"Prongs? Don't." I tell him, knowing what he's about to do. He's about to walk up to Lily when a voice behind us calls for him.

"James?" He turns around, quickly recovering from his almost-outburst.

"Hey Alicia, you look nice." He smiles at her and she blushes a bit.

"Thanks." They stand there awkwardly and Remus and I get the hint.

"So.. Have fun you two!" Remus smiles and we walk a bit further.

"Ooh, there's Marlene! See ya, Padfoot." Remus says excited and he runs of.

I look around at the couples who are talking, dancing, making out, etc. Where the hell is Allie?! I look like a loner.

"Hey Sirius." A voice which I recognize to be Angelina's says behind me.

"Heey." I say and turn around.

Wow.

And _wow_ is even not enough, _what?! _ would do. Since when is my best-girly-friend so hot?! Her dark hair is stuck up in a bun and she wears a blue dress, similar to her eye color.

I must've been staring 'cause she snaps her fingers a few times in front of my face.

"Hello? Padfoot?" She says, grinning. Come on, Sirius, snap out of it.

"What? Oh, well, you look great." I smile and she blushes a bit. "Thanks, you know, you look quite good in that suit." She smiles.

"Quite good?!" Someone new joins our conversation.

"Siri looks amazing!" Allie says and kisses my cheek.

Wait a minute, _Siri_? Hell no. Angelina seems to think the same thing about the nickname. But instead of hating it like me, she's trying to choke up her laughter.

"Well, have fun you two. My date has arrived, see ya, _Siri_." She smirks and leaves. My eyes follow her as she walks up to.. Amos?! That loser?! She could do so much better!

"Sirius!" Allie says, snapping me out of my trance. She's clearly asking for attention and looks obviously jealous.

This is going to be a long night.

James POV:  
Alicia and I are slow-dancing right now, but I can't take my eyes of of Evans and Snivellus. They are dancing a few couples away and are talking a bit. She looks amazing ; her green dress fits her nicely and her red hair looks perfect.

I can feel Alicia's hot breathing in my neck. Normally that would turn me on, but I just don't feel a thing.

I look around me and see Marlene and Remus sitting down and having a deep conversation. Would he tell her his furry little problem? Probably not, it's Remus after all. He probably thinks that she'd run for the hills once she'd find out. Sirius and Allie are also dancing, but he looks a bit off. He stares in front of him at some other couple.

I slowly spin around so I can see who he's looking at.

Amos Diggory and Angie? What's she doing with him? I know girls think he's hot and all.. But he's such a loser. Is Padfoot jealous? We used to tease him about having a crush on her, but he never admitted it.

Hmm.. I'll ask him later.

I shift my gaze back to Evans and feel jealousy flood trough me as she puts her head in the crook of his neck. Why would Lily go for such a git?! He's probably almost a Death Eater!

"James, are you ok?" Alicia asks, noticing my anger.

"Ooh, euhm, yeah.. I'm just gonna go grab a drink, you want some?"

"Yeah, a butterbeer would do." She smiles and I walk to the buffet.

Severus POV:  
_Come on, just say it! Tell her!_ A little voice inside my head says. Should I? I remember Avery's threat just an hour ago. Maybe I shouldn't..

Lily suddenly puts her head on my shoulder and I try hard not to gulp. Suddenly I realize something : the girl of my dreams is now slow-dancing with _me_.

I smile victoriously at the fact that Potter who's eying us from the buffet, clearly jealous.

I suddenly lock eyes with Rodolphus, who's talking to Bellatrix, and my smile soon fades away. They both looks disgusted and they give us nasty looks which make me feel uncomfortable.

I pull away from Lily instantly. "What's wrong, Sev?" She asks, frowning.

"Euhm, I don't feel to well.. Would you mind if I go now?" I ask.

_Idiot_! The voice inside my head screams.

"Ooh, well, ok.. Can I do something?" She asks worriedly but I shake my head quickly. "No need, just a bit tired."

"Alright then, go get some rest!" She smiles and I get to my dorm as quickly as possible.

_You stupid idiot_! The voice in my head yells once more and I know it's right.

Angelina POV:  
It's an hour past midnight and Amos has just gone to bed, like most people. He's a really nice guy, but I don't think it'll work. He's too.. You know.. He cares too much about what people think. I don't really like that kind of people.

I sigh and sit down next to Peter, who has been stuffing himself the entire night at the buffet.

"So, having a good time?" I ask, taking a cupcake.

"I've had worse nights, at least there's free food." He says, grinning. I laugh and look at the remaining couples.

James is talking to Alicia Parker, still dancing. She looks nice, maybe she could get James over Lily. Lily has gone to bed after Snape didn't feel to well, but she looked quite happy.

Remus and Marlene are also dancing, finally. She'd been asking him the entire night to dance, but Remus had been to shy. Everyone who looks at them now must admit : they look so cute together.

Alice and Frank are now leaving, hand in hand.

Only a handful of people remain now. I look around for Sirius and watch him saying goodbye to his date, Allie. She seemed so jealous when I was talking to him earlier on, that was just hilarious.

I sigh and stand up, ready to leave.

"'Night Wormy." I yawn and he says something through a mouthful of cake.

I laugh and walk up to the door, but am soon stopped when Sirius takes grip of my pulse. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asks seriously.

I quirk an eyebrow. "Sure." He leads me to the stairs, where there's nobody around.

"So, you and _Diggory_?" He asks, spitting the last word. What's his problem?

"That's none of your business." I spit back, crossing my arms.

"But he's a complete idiot!" He yells, getting angry.

"So? What's it to you? I can choose who I go out with!" I yell back.

"Well.. B-but.." He stutters. "Are you going to finish that sentence?" I ask angrily.

"I just don't want you hanging out with him!" He finally says.

What?! "What?!" Sirius can be a bit overprotective, but now he's crossing the line. "Ooh.. So you don't approve of him now? Why should you care? You have your own dates!" I shot back.

"He's an idiot and you know it!" He yells, so that's his excuse? Why is he acting like this? "I'll hang out with idiots whenever I like!" I yell back.

We stare at each other for a while and I think I can smell alcohol. So he's drunk. Well, that still isn't a good excuse.

After a few more seconds he just rolls his eyes and says "You know what, I don't care. If you just wanna go around and bang every-"

I cut him of by smacking him across the cheek.

He stares at me blankly and I storm of to the Gryfindor Tower. All the way trough the common room to my dorm, trying hard not to cry and just fall asleep.

—

_**AN: Here's a long one, I've got nothing to do so.. Yeah.**_

_**By the way ; Thanks for the review Zoe Snow, I'll try and keep it up :D**_

_**~Nicole**_


	6. Apologize

**Chapter 6 : apologize**

Sirius POV:

Angelina has been pissed at me for several weeks now, avoiding me everywhere, ignoring me. Uugh. And the worst part is : I know she's right.

I shouldn't have said those to her, but I was drunk! I didn't mean it. Well, there were actually some things I meant, like the Diggory-thing. You know what they say : Drunk words are sober thoughts.

But I did certainly not mean that she's a slut or anything!

I take a look over my shoulder, she's staring out of the window and looks obviously bored. Normally she'd sit besides me, so we could chat or send notes, but not today.

I sigh and burry my head in my hands, groaning.

Suddenly Professor McGonaggal stands in front of me and my head shots up.

"If my lessons aren't interesting enough for you, Mister Black, then I wouldn't mind if you leave my classroom." She says sternly, quirking her eyebrows.

"No, professor. I'm more then interested in your lessons! They are truly fascinating." I quickly reply and she gives me a look that says :_ don't push it_.

I grin and she continues teaching. Few minutes later the bell rings. Yeay, lunchtime! I'm starving.

I walk into the Great Hall and see James, Remus and Peter, next to Evans, Angelina, Marlene and Alice? How did Prongs do that?!

Lily POV:

God, why is he sitting here?! Just to annoy us? I really hate him. Normally I'd go and sit somewhere else but everywhere is full.

"Hello, my friends." Black suddenly stands behind Remus and decides to sit down with us._ Wow, this gets even better_.

"So, Evans, we heard something.." Black says, smirking.

"Heard what?" I spit back, not looking at him.

"Well, you know, you.. And good old Snivelly." He grins and Angelina chokes on her pumpkin juice and starts laughing.

"We're just friends." I ignore her, but I can hear Potter's sigh of relief.

"It's not like that makes it any better for you, you know." I tell him and grab another sandwich.

He pouts at me and asks "So you'll never go out with me?"

"Nope." I reply simply and take a bite.

"You'll learn how to love al this." He says and flexes his muscles. Making Alice giggle and me look disgusted.

"Don't worry, It's not that much to love Lily, you'll learn soon enough." Angelina says and Sirius, Remus and Marlene go "Oeeehh! Burn!"

Potter scowls at her and she replies with a sweet smile, making him grin a bit also.

"Well, I've got a huge essay for Muggle Studies, so I'll be of then." I say goodbye to everyone _but_ Potter and Black and leave.

Remus POV:

After Lily leaves we all chat for a bit, but I can't help but notice how distantly Padfoot and Angie are acting towards each other. I've barely seen them together lately.. Hmmm..

"Hello? Remus?" Marlene snaps me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I ask, blinking.

She laughs nervously "I just asked you if you'd like to go out with me again.."

And there I was thinking that I'd be having to ask her! I really like her.. But.. What if she finds out? It's almost the time of the month. What if she wouldn't like me anymore once she knew?

"Yeah, sure." I respond, realizing I'd just been staring at her blankly.

She smiles. "Wanna go to Hogsmeade? This Friday?" I propose.

"Ok, how about 6 o'clock?" She asks.

"Fine by me." I smile and she gets up to leave.

"I'm going to go make sure Lils doesn't drown herself in homework." She jokes. I laugh and she runs of.

I turn back to the remaining group of people - Angie, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormy, Alice had apparently left with Marlene - to see them staring at me.

"So.." Angelina wiggles her eyebrows. "So, what?" I ask innocently, knowing where this is going.

"Don't play dumb. You and McKinnon, eh?" Sirius says, grinning.

"_Aaaaand_ I am leaving now." I announce and stand up, looking into their sad faces.

"Come on! Give us some details!" James whines and I laugh.

"You wish." They groan and I leave before they can ask anymore stupid questions.

Sirius POV:

Prongs, Angie and I are walking up to Gryfindor Tower, passing through the crowds of students. She doesn't seem that mad anymore, we even talked a bit just now, so I think she'll come around.

God, this place is way to crowded.

"Awtch!" I groan as some kid's elbow pokes me in the rib.

"Hey! Watch out where you're going!" I say annoyed and look up at the person with the hard elbows.

"Hey, _bro_! How's it going?" Regulus. Of course, I had to face him one time or another.

"Well, you heard mum, apparently we're not bros anymore." I spit back and follow Prongs out of the crowd.

We take the corridor on the left as a short cut, but I wish we hadn't.

Some Slytherins were blocking our way. And with _some_ I mean Bellatrix, Narcissa, Rodolphus, Lucius and Avery.

"What do you want?" James spits at them.

They grin evily. "We want a fair fight." Rodolphus answers, drawing his wand. So do the others. James is also ready and I grab mine to. Everyone stares at Angie, waiting for her to take her wand.

"Yeah, right." She laughs and turns around, going back the way we came.

"What?" Bellatrix asks, fake disappointed.

"Does Ickle little Angie not want to fight? Afraid she might lose?" As expected, that makes her turn around instantly.

"Lose?" She smirks "From you? Please."

"Bella, don't." Narcissa warns her as Bellatrix gets angrier.

"Alright then. You. Me. Here, at midnight." She says and Angelina scoffs.

"Deal."

They shake hands and seem to be squashing each others fingers hard, but they both didn't give a flinch.

They release hands and our trio exits the corridor.

"Ooh, and bring your little friends with you!" Bellatrix calls after us. I must say that it takes a great effort from me to not go back and punch her in the face.

"So, you guys up for tonight?" Angie asks hopefully, like she doesn't recall our fight.

"Ooh, hell we are." Prongs says and he enters the common room trough the portrait.

"Wait, Angie?" I ask and she stops.

"What?"

"I'm really sorry for what happened at the ball." I blurt out. I look at her and am surprised to see her smile.

"_Wow_! That I can live to see this day, Sirius Black making his first ever meant apology!" She smirks and I hit her arm.

"Yeah, don't get used to it."


	7. Fight

**Chapter 7 : Fight.**

Remus POV:

"Guys, come on, don't do this." I plead as they try to leave the common room. It's 11:45 and these idiots want to go fight possible Death Eaters?

"Moony, get out of the way." James commands, the stubborn git.

"No." I say sternly and remain at my post in front of the portrait.

"_Moonyyyy_." James whines like a five year old. His pouting makes me grin and roll my eyes, but I keep blocking the doorway. Sirius sighs and stands besides James.

"Yeah, I think we better give up.. 'Cause there's _no_ way the three of us can take him on alone."

I gasp "You wouldn't."

He smirks and takes out his wand "You and I both know, that I would."

Before I can realize I'm up in the air and my wand falls to the floor.

"Sorry Moony, it's for the best." Angelina says while she stands up.

"Assholes." I mutter angrily as they leave trough the portrait.

_Great_. What in the world am I going to do now?

James POV:

I feel kind of guilty about Moony.. Now he's just.. Hanging.. _Pffft_, he'll be fine.

At midnight we arrive at the corridor and there's no sign of the Slytherins.

"Where are they?" Angelina questions and I shrug.

"They should be here by now." She mutters and leans against the wall.

It takes little more than 10 minutes until they finally show up. Bellatrix has also brought friends, but we're outnumbered by 3.

"I was afraid you weren't going to show up." Angelina says and Regulus smirks.

"Like we'd miss a shot to win from you losers." They laugh and I clench my fists.

"Why won't you shut up?" Sirius replies while he grabs his wand. Everyone follows his movement.

"I'll take him." Sirius whispers.

"Snivelly's mine." I whisper back.

Bellatrix grins and fires the first spell "Stupify!"

Angelina dodges it. "Reducto!"

Everyone kind of gets into their own game; I take Snape and Avery, Sirius takes Regulus and Rodolphus and Angelina takes Bellatrix and Narcissa.

"Crucio!" Avery yells and I jump behind an armor.

"Petrificus Totalus!" I shout back and the spell hits Avery.

One down, one to go.

Sirius POV:

"Stupify!" Rodolphus hits the ground.

I grin at Regulus' terrified face but it soon turns into a smirk. "So, _brother_, how's life been treating you?" He asks, leaning against the wall.

"Obviously better than it's been treating you, _brother_. Since when are you cool enough to hang out with this scum?" I reply.

"Since they know I don't hang around with you." he says. Wow, this kid really needs some better comebacks.

"_Awtch_, Reg, you really hurt my feelings." I mock and am amused to see his face go red with rage.

"I'll get you when I'm a real Death Eater." He says while glaring at me. _Hmm_.. Lets push him a little bit further.

"Ooh, right. A real Death Eater, huh? Is that what mummy wants you to be?"

His fist clench tightly around his wand. "At least she doesn't deny my existence." He spits back.

I laugh, the mommy subject always gets him pissed of.

"Let the bitch do what she wa-"

"Crucio!" He interrupts me and I've got just enough time to avoid the curse before it makes its impact.

I groan and get up from the floor. So he wants to play dirty? Well, I'll show him how to play dirty.

Angelina POV:

Narcissa was just to easy, after I disarmed her she ran for the hills, but Bellatrix is a lot harder. I highly doubt that she isn't a Death Eater, she fires spells which I didn't even now existed.

"Stupify!" I yell, but she throws herself to the ground and avoids it. Well, at least it looks painful. She's about to fire another spell when our wands are cast away by someone, sending them to the opposite side of the hall.

"ENOUGH." Professor McGonaggal yells with Professor Slughorn by her side. I look at the results of our fights.

James has a black eye, Snape a possible broken nose, I assume Avery's hit by the body-binding spell, Rodolphus's stunned, Sirius has a cut running down his cheek and Regulus is somehow vomiting slugs. Eww.

"I think detention would be a good punishment for this matter." Says a new voice, Professor Dumbledore, who's holding our wands in his hands.

"They'd be let of to easy." McGonaggal mutters.

I can taste blood in my mouth and my fingers trace to my bottom lip, it's swollen from where Bellatrix had hit me in the face.

"Who started this?" Slughorn asks, hoping it isn't one of his students.

"They did!" We all yell in unison and Dumbledore sighs.

"Just get to your dorms, but visit Madam Pomfrey first."

We nod in silence and retrieve our wands. James, Sirius and I get to Madam Pomfrey first because Avery and Rodolphus had to be carried and Regulus couldn't walk two steps without vomiting another slug.

"What happened?!" She yells as we walk in. James opens his mouth to answer but she cuts him of "No, no, no. Just sit down!"

She attends to Sirius and gives us both an ice-bag to help the swell.

"You know, I don't even regret a thing. I've had the pleasure to break Snape's nose." James grins and I laugh, but soon stop because of the ache in my mouth.

Typical James, the optimist. His eye looks instantly better and I wonder if these ice-bags contain magic.

"Narcissa was out soon enough, she probably won't get detention." I reply and he frowns.

Then Sirius pops up besides us, his cut only a slightly viable scar. He's about to say something, but the Slytherins are brought in.

Followed closely by McGonaggal, Slughorn, Remus and Lily?! They sold us out!

"You betrayed us!" James yells at them but McGonaggal replies instead.

"They were just doing their Prefect duties, Mister Potter."

We remain silent and she continues. "And your detention will be this sunday at 8 o'clock with out gamekeeper Hagrid."

My eyes lit up. Hagrid's great! He's always nice to us.

"Now, to bed. All of you!" She commands and we run to the common room.

Remus POV:

When we arrive at the common room, Lily rushes to her dorm and I curse her under my breath.

I slowly turn to them with a guilty look on my face. Sirius opens his mouth to speak but I interrupt him.

"Look, I know you're probably angry, but if I hadn't did it, there would've been deaths tonight. And you left me hanging upside down for almost an hour, so I thinks you've had your revenge!"

They stare at me for a few seconds and suddenly crack up. _What_? _Aren't they mad_?

"Aren't you guys mad?" I ask confused. Have they hit their heads during that fight or something?

"Nahh.. You're right, and we definitely had our revenge." Angelina laughs and I sigh in relief.

"Well, I'm going to bed. I've seen enough of you for today." She says and runs up to her dorm.

"How did you even get down?" Prongs asks, still grinning. I shiver at the unpleasant experience.

"I almost gave up yelling when Lily came in after her rounds." They laugh even more and I join in.

"Lets go to bed, I'm so tired!" Padfoot yawns and we silently enter our dorm, where Peter is snoring loudly.

"Uugh." James groans and throws a pillow at his head, which only makes it worse.

Padfoot's now sleeping and snorring as well, but I can still hear James cursing and it makes me grin, but I soon get annoyed as well. I put a pillow over my head and groan.

This is going to be a long night.


	8. Detention

**Chapter 8 : detention**

James POV:  
I sigh and sit down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. It's 7 o'clock and class starts within a few hours, Transfiguration first.

"Why so grumpy, Jamie?" Angelina teases and she sits down opposite to me. I scowl at her and she laughs. It's true, I'm really grumpy, I haven't got any sleep last night and our detention doesn't really help my mood.

"Hello, hello, hello, who's ready for detentioooonn?!" A very hyper Sirius hops in the seat next to me, followed by a tired Remus.

"Someone slept well." Angelina states.

"Jup, slept like a baby how 'bout you guys?" Moony and I groan and drop our heads on the table as a reply.

"I'll take that as a no." Sirius mutters and Remus grins. I take small bites of my piece of toast while the others have a conversation. My eyes fall on Lily, who's just entered the Great Hall, and a sigh escapes my mouth. Why doesn't she like me? Why can't I act normal around her? Why am I such an idiot?

"It's in your genes." Angelina replies with a smirk. Did I just really say that out loud?

"Jup, ya did." Sirius replies trough his food.

"Shit." I mutter and eat the rest of my toast.

"Don't you have to eat or something?" Remus asks Angelina, who hasn't eaten yet.

"Nahh. I don't do breakfast, to early." Moony opens his mouth to say something but Angelina shushes him, grabs a cupcake and puts the entire thing in her mouth.

Remus looks disgusted and Sirius and I are laughing. She swallows it and gives Remus a shoulder pat. We talk for a while and go our separate ways ; me and Angelina are of to Transfiguration and Sirius and Remus are of to Charms. Wormy's got a free hour, he's probably still snoring.

McGonaggal starts teaching and I immediately loose interest. I look to my right and watch Angelina falling asleep on her desk. Her eyes slowly close and her breathing slows. McGonaggal doesn't notice and I know I should wake her up.. _Nahh_.

And she keeps talking, and talking, and talking..

_Tick tock, tick tock.. _

Minutes pass. I think she's talking about Animagi.. Well, we almost got that covered, so actually there's no need to even pay attention.

_Tick tock._.

Angelina' still sleeping.

_Tick tock_..

She's snoring slightly.

_Tick tock.._

McGonaggal still doesn't notice.

_Tick tock.._

I wonder which class Lily's in.. I think she's in Charms with Moony and Padfoot, _damn_.

"Miss Carter," McGonaggal snaps me out of my thoughts and apparently Angie out of her sleep.

"Huh?" She exclaims sleepily, rubbing her eyes. McGonaggal's lips form a thin line and she quirks an eyebrow. Angelina finally looks up, but looks down quickly after meeting McGonaggal's famous glare. It takes me a lot of effort go contain my laughter and apparently Angelina's got the same problem.

She swallows and looks up, grinning sheepishly. "Yes Professor?"

McGonaggal merely shakes her head and returns to her teaching, grinning slightly. Grinning? _Grinning_?! McGonaggal and _grinning_ just don't even fit in the same sentence. This just proves that Angelina is her favorite. Once Wormy fell a sleep and he got a week of detention!

Angelina winks at me and turns her attention to the lesson with a grin.

•••

After an extremely boring day we're standing in front of the Dark Forest. The night is faling and the coldness of November is now easy to feel. The Slytherins are glaring at Hagrid as he begins to speak.

"So, I hope yer got yer warm clothes on, 'cause this's gonna be a cold night. We're gonna search the scum who's attacking the creatures in the forest. I've found several dead animals the last few weeks 'n I wanna know who - or what - is doing it."

"So basically you want to let us kids search for life threatening things." Sirius states fake-enthusiastically.

"Jup. Now I'm gonna split yer up in pairs. Snape and Rodolphus, you're a pair. Avery and Regulus, I'll be coming with yer. James and Sirius, team up. And that leaves.."

"NO." Angelina exclaims, but Hagrid ignores her.

"Angie and Bellatrix." He finishes and Angelina shakes her head frantically.

"I am _not_ going into a forest, searching for life threatening things with that!" She protests and Bellatrix grins evilly.

"Alright then, take Fang with yer, he'll help y'out." Hagrid says and hands her the dogs belt. She catches it with a defeated sound and makes as much space between her and Bellatrix.

"Now, I trust yer to make it out safe. You're all almost of age so you'll be fine." He looks at our not convinced faces and sighs.

"Come on, eh, guys, it's this or cleaning up the whole castle with yer toothbrushes." He says.

"Give me the toothbrush." Angie mutters besides me so Hagrid doesn't hear.

"And remember, to use yer wands to create red flashes if anything goes wrong, good luck." He says and we all go our separate ways.

Severus POV:   
God, Rodolphus can be so creepy. He keeps talking about The Dark Lord, about how I should join him next year. But then I'd have to give up Lily.. I don't want to do that!

_Phew_.

I kick away a few big rocks on our path and we continue strolling around. We're not even looking for blood traces, like we care about something eating these filthy creatures in this bloody forest.

"So, do you see any dead unicorns?" He asks sarcastically.

"Nope, but it wouldn't surprise me if The Dark Lord has something to do with it." I reply, actually it's more of a question. I know it's a bit out of the blue, but the question has been in my mind for a while.

It must've caught him off-guard because it takes him a while to reply. "Unicorns are pretty rare these days, worth a lot."

"_Ooh_." I make an understanding sound, but I've got a feeling that he's avoiding the question.

"So The Dark Lord has nothing to do with it?" I ask, getting straight to the point this time. He looks at me with an unreadable expression. He stares at me for a while and eventually just shrugs. I take that as a sign to drop the subject.

We bump into a little river between the trees and decide that we should head back to the castle. It's a bit past midnight and the stars are visible between the branches of the trees. The temperature has lowered a few more degrees and my breath leaves little white clouds in the air.

"Hey, what's that?" Rodolphus whispers. What's he talking about? "There! On that tree!" He points at the big oak in front of us. There's a red kind of liquid on the right branches and a trace between the bushes. Whatever this was, it's big.

"Is that.. Blood?" I ask, my voice shaking. Rodolphus rolls his eyes and sarcastically says "No, it's pumpkin juice."

I ignore the reply and nudge him to keep walking.

"No, I want to find out what did that!" He protests and disappears between the bushes and trees.

Should I follow him? No, I'll make it out of this forest alone.

_Krrrrrrrr_.

A noise on my left makes me squeal and I quickly run after Rodolphus, into the night.

Sirius POV:  
Prongs and I are rolling over the ground with laughter, Snape screams like a girl! After a few minutes our laughter dies and we sit up against a tree.

"So, you think they'll find out whose blood that is?. 'Cause I'm not looking forward to go after them." James says and I sigh.

"Hagrid would've wanted us to.." I start and James stands up. I quirk an eyebrow at him.

"What? You said we should go." He explains.

"I said Hagrid would've want us to, not that we should go." I grin and he sits back down.

"I wonder if Angie and Bellatrix have killed each other yet." He says thoughtfully. I haven't thought about it actually.. Knowing Angelina, they'll be fine.

Angelina POV:  
"_Great_, you just had to wake the spider, didn't you?" I ask angrily. We'd bumped into a sleeping spider in it's web and she had to go wake it up. _Accidentally_. Result is my arm's bleeding and we're stuck in this major web, surrounded by hundreds of bloody spiders.

"This isn't my fault." She spits back.

"Not your fault? _Not your fault_?! You kicked the bloody spider awake, lost your wand while trying to fight it, broke mine, and now we're about to get eaten!" I scream the last part.

She's about to come up with another stupid comeback when there's a group of spiders brining new food. "Let me go." Muffled threats are given and the duo comes in sight.

Snape and Rodolphus.

_Awesome_.

They try to resist but they also get thrown in the web.

"Hey, Bells." Rodolphus greets her and Bellatrix glares at him. "Does anyone have a wand?" I ask.

"Like we'd give ours to you, Gryffindork." Rodolphus snarls.

_That's it_.

"You bloody idiot! If we didn't get out if here, all four of us will become spider meal. Now shoot the bloody red sparks in the sky!" He stares at me and grips his wand thightly, but doesn't move.

I sigh. "Unless you want me to come and get it myself." He gulps and throws his wand to my free arm. I catch it and mutter the spell. Red sparks shoot in the sky and are quickly responded by green ones.

A flash of relief floods trough me but is soon replaced by chills as a dark, grumbling sound comes from the part of the forest opposite to us. My head snaps in its direction. The others gulp as something slowly crawls out of the shadows.

Sirius POV:  
"We've got to help them!" James says, but is soon shushed by Avery.

"You fool, what do you want us to do? Just fight a hundred spiders on our own?!" As much as I hate to admit it, but he's got a point.

"Well, if you guys hadn't ditched Hagrid, he could've helped us!" Avery scoffs and James glares at him. They'd bumped into us after ditching Hagrid, we almost got into a fight but then we saw a trace of little spiders leading the way Snape and Rodolphus had gone to so we decided to follow them. Now we've got a safe hiding spot with quite a good view.

"Oi! Look!" James says and we watch how Angelina shoots red sparks in the sky.

"What do we do?" James asks, but Regulus already has his wand and responds with green ones. _Idiot_!

"Idiot!" I say and hit the back of his head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" I roll my eyes at his stupidity. "Now you're giving a sign that we're gonna help them." He looks at me with questioning eyes. "We have no idea to help him!" I yell and James clasps his hand over my mouth. Regulus looks at the ground guiltily.

"They didn't hear us." Avery states and James slowly releases his grip on me.

_Grrrrrrrrr_.

The sudden sound made us jump. A few feet to our left, a huge spider creeps out of the forest into the open spot. The thing's gigantic! "We're in big trouble." Prongs mutters quietly.

Angelina POV:  
"So, I think we better not waste any time then.." The horrific thing says slowly. Its eight eyes look at us al individually. His eyes stop on Snape. "Lets start with you." Snape gulps as he is cut loose from the web and thrown to the ground.

"_Pssst_." I throw the wand to him and he catches it shakily.

"Everybody!" The old spider yells and the other spiders are quiet. It sort of grins and says "Dig in."

Snape drops the wand in fear as dozens of spiders come up to him, little and big ones, all hungry for human flesh. I groan as he decides to curl up into a ball and cry instead of releasing us. He cries in pain as a fat spider bites his leg and blood gushes out of it.

I close my eyes so I wouldn't have to watch, but soon open them as a sudden roar stops the scene.

"_ARAGOG_!"

Hagrid storms into the open space with Fang - I've totally forgot about Fang! He ran after he saw the spiders and I thought he was just going to retreat to Hagrids Hut - and all the spiders crawl back in the dark shadows of the forest.

Except one, the one he'd called Aragog. So this thing has a name?

"Hagrid," The old thing says slowly.

"Are these friends of yours?" It hisses.

"Aye, they're students." He says and Aragog makes a move with his head which I'll take as a nod.

"Well, I'm sorry, Hagrid. I did not know." He says and steps aside, Hagrid sighs and runs to Snape. His muffled cries echo over the open spot. If the situation wasn't so serious, I would've laughed at him.

"Oi! You guys, come 'n release 'em." Hagrid yells and James, Sirius, Avery and Regulus come out. I grin at Sirius's and James's disgusted looks when they get me out of the sticky spider webs.

"You ok?" James asks and he hugs me.

"Yeah, fine, just been hanging with Slytherins for the last few hours, it went great." I respond sarcastically.

We pull apart and he frowns at me. "We found blood traces." He says and Sirius grabs my arm.

"You're bleeding!" He states and I am suddenly well aware of my stinging arm. "I'm fine, really. Snape's got off worse." I say and walk towards the others.

"Is he alright?" Bellatrix asks, but I hardly doubt she's really interested.

"He'll be fine, I'll take 'em to the castle." Hagrid mutters and picks up a now unconscious Snape. He starts marching back to the castle and we follow him quietly.

"We'll talk later, Aragog." He says as the spider crawls after its family.

"Well, this sure was an _interesting_ detention." James mutters and Sirius and I laugh. That wasn't even funny, the nerves must've gotten to our heads 'cause we keep laughing like maniacs the entire walk back. The others even joined in after a while, and I felt kinda sad that tomorrow we'd go back to hating each other.

—

**_AN: So, this one's a bit longer for my tiny amount of viewers ;33. Well, I'm proceeding the story anyways so.. Yeah. _**

**_~Nicole_**


	9. Punishment

**Chapter 9 : Punishment**

Lily POV: 

"Aguamenti." I mutter and water splashes out of my wand. Marlene is up within seconds, soaked to the bone.

"What was that for?!" She yells, rubbing the wet hair out of her face. I grin "You had to wake up."

She looks at me disbelievingly "And what's wrong with _'Hey, Marlene, wake up_.' ?!"

I smile sweetly at her and she grabs some clothes out of her dresser. With a final glare she retreats to the bathroom, throwing the door shut. I laugh and make a ponytail in my hair. Few minutes later Marlene's ready to and we head towards the Great Hall.

Angelina and Alice are already there, sitting opposite to each other. Alice is busy reading the Daily Prophet, while Angelina is working on what I think is her Potions assignment.

"Is that your Potions assignment?" I ask and sit down next to Alice. "Jup, due second period, now shut up." She says, not taking her eyes of of her assignment.

"Good luck with that, I've worked three hours on that yesterday. I went to bed at three am." Marlene says.

"That explains why you were so grumpy this morning." I mutter and she glares at me. I grab a piece of toast and nibble on it.

After a while, Alice puts down the paper, folds it up and says "There's been another attack."

Angelina looks up from her work and Marlene drops her bacon.

"Where?" She asks and Alice recites.

_"Yesterday night, around midnight, there has been a new Death Eater attack on a muggle family near Cokeworth. A mother and her three children were found dead in their bedrooms without any signs of damage, which concludes that the killing-curse was used. Further research will be held."_

A numb feeling floods trough me. _Near_ Cokeworth. If they already strike there, what will keep them from attacking my family? Or Sev's family? I can't let that happen. No matter how I hate being around Petunia, I'll have to go home for the Holidays, just to go check on them. Would they know that this was a magical attack? Probably not, they barely have any contact with the magic world.

"You ok, Lils? You look a bit pale." Alice says, looking concerned.

"What? Ooh, yeah, I'm fine." I mutter and take slow sips of my pumpkin juice. I'm happy they drop the subject when Alice goes back to the paper, Marlene to her eating and Angelina continues to write like a mad person.

I sigh and look around. Sev is nowhere to be seen, as is Potter and his palls. Where would they be?

Remus POV:

Last night was pretty rough, I've got a lot of fresh cuts and bruises and a serious headache. Normally, I'd feel better because my friends would help me trough the night, but something went wrong last night and I don't know what.

Peter is now sitting here besides me asleep in his chair, while James and Sirius are explaining what happened last night to Professor Dumbledore. I wonder what happened, I'm told it's Sirius's doing so it can't be good.

Dumbledore takes a quick glance at me and nods. James and Sirius come to sit besides my hospital bed and I rub my temples.

"How bad is it?" I ask, not wanting to know what happened. James looks at Sirius to explain, and he puts on his _I'm-guilty-but-please-don't-kill-me_ face.

"Well, euhm.." He mutters, looking desperately at James for help. James sighs and starts explaining.

"Well, I'll keep it short. That idiot over there thought it might be funny to invite Snape into one of our full-moon-partys."

My mouth drops open and Sirius shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

"_Bloody hell_, are you mad?!" I yell at him, he flinches and mutters "sorry.." Sorry? He's sorry? Snape can get me expelled!

I'm about to say something but at that exact moment Snape runs in and yells "He's a werewolf! He's dangerous! Quick, somebody grab him!"

I look down in shame and Dumbledore silences him.

"I know that, Severus, and it is for the best if you keep it a secret." Snape looks at him unbelievably. "_What_?! You'd let a werewolf go to school here?!" He yells disgusted, apparently also loosing his self control.

Dumbledore however, stays calm. "Yes, now I want you to swear you'll keep it a secret."

Snape tries to protest but Dumbledore sternly says.

"Swear it."

Severus gulps and drops his gaze.

"I swear." He mutters and Dumbledore nods. "Alright, now, go to Madam Pomfrey, you look a bit tired." Severus obeys and Madam Pomfrey takes him to a back room.

I release the breath I've been holding and James gives me a shoulder pat. "See, everything worked out just fine." He smiles and I give him a grin.

"So, there's absolutely no need to kill Padfoot for this." He adds and my anger rises once more. I glare at Sirius and want to scold him but James interrupts me.

"He was just being himself Moony! Just stupid ol' Padfoot. Can't blame him for that." I have to think about that but eventually I smirk and mutter "Yeah, you're probably right."

"_Hey_!" Sirius says, offended but James shushes him.

"Shut up, you'll have to pay for your actions." I smirk and we both ask "How?" In unison.

"How about.. Euhm.. You have to ask Jenny Baker out." Sirius mouth drops open.

"Hell, no!" Jenny is this really pretty sixth year from Hufflepuf, she adores the color pink and is what you could understand under the typical popular mean girl stereotype. Plus she's annoying and only talks about clothes.

"Or we shall never speak with you again." James says solemnly. Sirius groans and says "Fine." While standing up.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"Jenny, better get it over with right away." He sighs and leaves the Hospital Wing. James and I start laughing so hard Peter wakes up.

"Sorry, Wormy, didn't mean to wake ya." James says and Peter rubs his eyes. "Of course you didn't. What did I miss?"

James smirks and says "We've picked a punishment for Padfoot." Peter's eyes become wide with interest. "And?"

"He's got to ask out Jenny Baker." Peter shivers at her name and I can't say he's wrong.

She's scary as hell.

Sirius POV:

Stupid James. Stupid Remus. Stupid Jenny. _Uugh_. I hate chicks like her, they're no fun. But at least she's hot.

"Euhm, Jenny?" She turns around and her blond curls hit my face. I ignore it and she squeals "Yes?"

I sigh. "I was wondering .. If you might want to go to on a, you know, a .. A date, okay? Will you go on a date with me?" I ask, quite rude. Maybe she'll turn me down.

"Oh my god, I'd love to!" She yells and hugs me. Or not. Well, I can't blame her, who wouldn't want al of _this_.

She lets go and says "We're going to Hogsmeade on Christmas Eve, meet me in front of the castle at 6 o'clock."

I give her a confused nod and she hops away with her friends, giggling. I've got a feeling that she's a bit bossy. I sigh and kick against a rock.

"Wow, there, big guy. Rocks have feelings to." Angelina says from behind me.

"Shouldn't you be in Potions?" I ask. "_Nope_." She says, popping the _P. _

"So how did it go last night? Had any trouble with Remus?" She asks, sitting down on a bench.

"Well, it didn't go that well.." I mutter and sit down next to her. "Oooh, What did you do?" She says, poking my ribs and making me laugh.

"Well, remember when Snivellus hexed Peter last week? I thought it might be funny to.. You know, get some revenge and.." My voice dies at the end and now I do realize that it hadn't been one of my brightest moments.

"You didn't." She says, looking at me wide eyed. I put on my guilty face. "I kinda did.."

"Does Snape, you know.. _know_?" She asks.

"Well, yes. But Dumbledore made him swear he wouldn't tell." I explain and she smirks. "'Cause he's _really_ trustable.. And, aren't Remus and James pissed of?" She asks and I sigh.

"They've already picked my punishment, I just had to ask out Jenny Baker." I say, groaning. She makes a disgusted sound.

"Well, good luck with that one. She's a nightmare." She mutters and I give her arm a shove.

"That's mean." She laughs and shoves me back. I smirk and stand up. "Gotta get back to my good ol' friends. Perhaps I'll see you tonight in the Common Room?"

She smiles "Of course."

My way back to the Hospital Wing goes fine, until someone stops me halfway. "Hey, Sirius! Is it true that you and Jenny are dating?"

_Wow_, things surely go around fast.

"Of course we are!" Jenny, who has popped up out of nowhere, answers the question and she kisses my cheek.

Everyone around us starts whispering and Jenny gets a few dirty looks from the other girls. She pulls me out of the crowd and says "Now, for our date, where something to match this color."

She points to the color of her shoes, which is some sort of pink, and then says "Alright?"

I hesitantly nod and she skips of again. I stare after her and when she disappears out of sight I slowly proceed my way back to the Hospital Wing.

"And, how did it go?" Prongs asks and I stare at him blankly.

"I just really don't get girls."


	10. Christmas

**Chapter 10 : Christmas**

Sirius POV:  
Today's Christmas Eve, everyone's got their presents this morning - I got a new broom-cleaning set from Prongs, a pie from Peter, a box of chocolate frogs from Angelina and a book from Remus, which I'm to lazy to open or even read the title, but I thanked him politely - and it's almost six o'clock in the evening.

I'm trying to get this tie up right and my thoughts wonder of to the horror I'm about to see. Jenny's probably going to be so annoying I'll just have to escape by the bathroom window.. _Jup_, that'll be plan B.

_You know what? _Screw the tie. I leave the bathroom to see James and Remus a playing wizard chess, Peter's left for the Holidays so it's just us three. James looks up and grins at me "Good luck on your date." He says cheerily and I reply with a scowl while grabbing my jacket.

"I'll kill you when I get back." I threaten him and he smirks _"If_ you get back. Don't let the pink diva get you." I roll my eyes and leave.

Students are gathering in the Great Hall for the Christmas meal and I wish I could join them, but I sigh and keep walking. When I get to our meeting-spot, she isn't there yet. The first time I've been on time in my entire life, and she's too late. _Typical_.

After a good half hour of waiting she finally arrives. "Sorry I'm late! Hair crisis." She says and I give her a flirtatious smile, earning myself a giggle.

_C'mon, stay positive_. At least she looks hot, that should count for something.

Angelina POV:  
I'm in the Great Hall with Marlene and Alice, waiting for diner. It's almost 7 by now, so I hope it'll arrive soon. Lily has left for the Holidays to go see her family, so now there's no one to blend me in the conversation. Honestly, I'm actually quite happy about that, I'm not really in the mood for a talk.

The remaining Marauders - James and Remus - enter the Great Hall and sit down a few people away from us. Sirius's probably on his date. _Uugh_. Jenny Baker. I despise her. And that has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that I might fancy Sirius.. Okay, maybe just a lil' bit. But, he can date whoever he wants, I don't care.. much.

"Dear students," Dumbledore silences the Hall. "Welcome to our Christmas feast, I'll waste no more time, here you go." He simply says and various kinds of food appear on the table. Everyone digs in immediately.

After the meal I go straight up to bed, ignoring the party James has fixed in the common room. I wonder how Sirius's date would be going? Maybe it's a complete disaster.

Sirius POV:  
This is just going _great! _And Ithought it would be a complete disaster! Well, it's not like we talk a lot, it's mostly snogging, but I prefer it that way.

We're on our way back to the castle and I just made a joke that caused her to start giggling, which hasn't stopped after a few minutes. Eventually she sighs.

"Ooh Sirius, to bad you can't be my boyfriend." I give her a confused look. "Why not?"

She smirks "C'mon, you're _Sirius Black_. You never hold relationships longer then a week plus you tend to cheat a lot."

"Well, I'm not gonna lie, i did all those things." I confess, scratching the back of my head. "But we could try, and I promise, no cheating." _Wait_. Did I just ask a girl to be my girlfriend? _What_?

Her face lights up the very second and she squeals "Of course, we'll try!" Before jumping on me so we both fall to the ground, in the snow. She lies on top of me and groans "Sorry," before smiling "that went a lot better in my head." I grin and I lean in for another passionate kiss.

We release and stare at each other breathlessly. I look into her eyes - which are a deep shade of blue - and realize this might be the first time I actually like a girl that I dated. She might be al fluffy and pink on the outside, but she's a really nice and funny girl on the inside. _Woah_, I'm sounding all romantic and fluffy, what would Prongs think?

"Ow," she snaps back to reality and we get to our feet. We walk further in silence and she suddenly takes hold of my hand. At first I want to pull back, but my hands are freezing so I'll gladly take the warmth.

"This is where I have to go." She says and she points to the stairs that head downstairs, to the Hufflepuff Basement.

"Ooh, well, okay." I awkwardly say and we stand there for a moment. "Well, bye." She says after a while. "Goodnight." I mumble back and she kisses me on the cheek before running of.

Butterflies fill my stomach and a smile appears on my face. When she disappears out of sight I spin around, to the Gryffindor Common Room. Hmmm, it's only quarter to midnight, James probably got a party going.

James POV:  
When Sirius enters the common room I make my way trough the crowd and hand him a butterbeer. "How did the date go, dear friend?" I grin and he takes a sip. "Pretty good, actually, she's not that bad."

I almost choke on my butterbeer because of that. He awkwardly pats my back until I start laughing. "You're saying that creepy-ass, pink, glittery _Jenny Baker_ isn't that bad?" He grins at me sheepishly. "Well, yeah.. I think I've got a crush on her."

I laugh, thinking he meant that as a joke, but when I see the serious expression on Sirius's face (lol, had to do that) my mouth drops open and I gape at him.

He snaps his fingers in front of my face "So? Any advice?" He asks, grinning at my startled look.

"Euhm, well," _Hmmm_, better not give the lad a hard time. "Do what you gotta do, mate." I grin at him and he smirks back.

"I'm going to go get something stronger than butterbeer, see you in a bit." He disappears in the crowd, leaving me alone.

"_Well_," I say to myself, dropping my drink on the table. "That'll be enough alcohol for today."

—

_**AN: Sorry for the wait, had a bit of a writers block. Hope you like it :33**_

_**~Nicole**_


	11. Friends

**Chapter 11 :**

Lily POV:  
_Finally_. Thank god it's the end of the Holidays. Petunia has annoyed me so much at some moments I wouldn't have minded Voldemort to storm trough the door and hex her into oblivion. She has this new boyfriend, Vernon Dursley, he's rather.. Ugly, in my opinion. He came over for diner almost every evening and was at least as annoying as Petunia, if not even more.

I sigh and watch the train leave the station, past the cities, past the farms, past the hills, of to Hogwarts. It'll take at least a few more hours to get there and I'm all alone, all my friends stayed in the castle this year.

I grab the book Angelina sent me for Christmas, Quidditch through the ages, and start reading it. I don't even like Quidditch, but it's a book, and it's also better than doing nothing.

After quickly going through the book I realize 3 things. First, _Quidditch is bloody dangerous_. Second, _I hate it_. Third, _it's stupid_. I put the book back in my bag and stare out the window. It's already getting darker, the sky is overcast and we ride past some farms.

_Uuugh_, I'm so bored. Normally Sev would be here to chat or something, but he's being really distant the last couple of weeks. He even decided that he was staying at school for Christmas, with his Slytherin friends.

Maybe I should just accept that, friendship between Gryffindors and Slytherins just doesn't last.

Angelina POV:  
C'mon Lily, if you don't arrive soon I'll go crazy. Marlene and Alice have decided to give me a make over, just for '_fun_'. But they're getting a bit to serious with it for my liking. I thought it would just be some make up, but they're currently straightening my hair and picking out shoes and a new outfit.

"I think something red, don't you, Marlene?" Alice says, she's picking out some clothes while Marlene's attacking my hair. "Yeah, and don't forget the heels." I groan and Marlene slaps my arm, nudging me to sit still.

"Alright, you're done, go put on the outfit." Marlene commands and Alice tosses me the clothes. They push me into the bathroom and I throw the clothes on the floor, looking in the mirror.

I must say, it isn't that bad, not that I'll ever tell that to them. As far as they'll ever know I hate this.

"Heey! I'm back! Lily's voice yells throughout our dorm. "Can I just come out without the clothes?" I yell and Alice and Marlene reply with a sincere "NO."

I groan and awkwardly put the red flower dress on they gave to me. Alright, now I actually do hate it. Flowers? _Really_? Why torture me this way, Alice?

"Oi! Get out of the bathroom and show Lily our creation!" Marlene yells while pounding the door. "I look like a potato in a dress." I yell back and they giggle. "_C'mooon_!" They whine and I open the door.

They eye me for a few seconds and then burst out laughing. _Well, that's nice_. After at least 5 minutes they finally got control over themselves again.

"Well, I'm gonna go change." I mumble and they begin a new laughing-fit. I leave with a scowl and change clothes, which feels much better, and come out to see them doing homework.

"Are you doing bloody homework in vacation?" I ask, horrified. "It's due tomorrow." Lily states. "So? Do it tomorrow morning, ya bunch of fun spoilers." I reply and grab my coat for a walk.

"You looked cute in that dress." Lily smirks. "Watch it, Evans, or your hair might be green next morning." I threaten her and she gives me a sheepish grin.

"See ya later."

James POV:  
Peter's back from his home and we decided it might be time for a prank. It's just us, Moony's got a rough full moon last night and Padfoot's hanging out with his girlfriend, again. I still can't believe he's actually dating her. What has gotten into him? Maybe it's just for the snogs, he always does that. But that usually never lasts longer than a week.

"All set, James, what do we do now?" Wormtail asks me, clearly over-excited. "We'll just have to wait and see, Wormy. Patience is important." I reply and we both hide behind the statue.

We have set a fireworks trap, the first one to pass by will be followed by fireworks throughout the entire castle. I wonder who it might be, with a bit of luck Snape'll walk right in.

"James?" Peter whispers, "Someones coming." He says and we get out of sight.

Three pairs of footsteps come from around the corner, and so do their voices. I can't make out to who they belong, but they're obviously girls. This is going to be hilarious.

*BOOM* The fireworks are lit by one of the unlucky passengers and the three girls are screaming their asses of. Wormy and I are in uncontrollable laughing-fits and when the screaming stopped we come around the corner to see who our victim was.

_Oh no_. Oh please no. OH GOD NO.

"Evans!" I yell, surprised. Her robes have black stains from the fire ashes and her hair looks like it just exploded - which it actually did.

Marlene and Alice are both trying to calm her down but I can feel what's coming. Peter's already run away in fear, leaving me to stand alone. I'll kill the bloody rat.

Creepily enough, Lily just smiles. She smiles and slowly approaches me. I take steps away from her until my back touches the wall, oh no.

"So," she says, grabbing her wand in the blink of an eye. "_Potter_." She spits and I gulp. Alice and Marlene are standing behind her, laughing at the scene. Must be funny, seeing a girl trying to murder me.

"Do you think this is funny?" She asks, her wand on my throat. "O- of course not." I stutter and she grins.

"Good, 'cause I think I'll have a little fun now."

"Can- can't you just give me detention? I- I mean that's what a good Prefect would do." I stutter, I'm not in the mood for the wrath of Lily Evans.

She gives me an evil grin "Nope."

Before I can say anything in response, I'm hanging upside down in the air. My wand drops from my back pocket to the ground. _Damnit_! I kick with my feet but I can't get down. Marlene and Alice are laughing loudly and even Lily shows a smile. I retort to my flirtatious self, maybe that'll help.

"Well," I run a hand trough my upside-down hair, "You got me, Evans, what you gonna do now?" I wink and she smirks. "I was thinking about this."

She drops me on one of the bigger statues in the corridor and there I am, hanging 8 feet from the ground with no way to get down. "C'mon this is just cruel!" I call after them as they leave, laughing hysterically.

I sigh and think of ways to get down. _Nope_, I'll just have to wait until someone passes by.

Jup, just wait.

Remus POV:  
Madam Pomfrey really did a good job with those potions, I feel great. Or you know, good. Just as good as a werewolf can feel.

It's almost 10 o'clock, I missed diner and I'm totally starving. Maybe I'll go grab a snack from the kitchen, but that's forbidden.. I am a Prefect, I have to set the right example. My tummy decides to grumble loudly. _Screw it_, I'm going to go eat.

I pass several corridors and use the route James and Sirius taught me. I'm almost there when I come past a rather weird scene.

James hanging from a statue by his shirt, asleep. There are left overs from fireworks on the ground and his wand lies beneath him, on the ground.

"Euhm," I clear my throat trying to wake him, "James?"

"Huh?" He wakes up and rubs his eyes. It takes a while until he seems to remembers what happened.

"Remus! Get me down, you smirking prat." He exclaims angrily. "Ooh, I wish I had a camera." I sigh and grab my wand.

I mutter a spell and he falls down, landing flatly on his butt. I grin and help him get up. "Next time, try being a little more gentle." He says, rubbing his bottom.

"So you're expecting that there will be a next time?" I grin and he scowls back, not having a better come-back. "So, how did you get up there anyway?" I ask curiously.

His face reddens and he scratches the back of his head. "Well, I accidentally pulled this prank on Lily.." His voice fades and I rub my temples.

"You're gonna have to try harder if you really like her. And how can you accidentally pull a prank on someone?" I exclaim, he's so stupid. And he still expects Lily to like him back?

"C'mon Remus! It was my first prank in weeks, I couldn't handle much longer." He whines, stretching his neck.

_God_, I'm hungry. I'd love a big fat apple pie with-

"Hey, why were you in this corridor anyway? I've been hanging there for hours but no one came." He asks, raising an eyebrow. "Hungry, missed diner." I explain shortly. He looks rather thoughtful "I did too, lets go grab a bite." _Yeah, I really hadn't thought of that._

Our trip to the kitchens goes pretty well, no teachers or Prefects. Well, I am a Prefect, actually I should let James have detention. Pff, he got enough after hanging there for all those hours, I should give Lily an award for that.

"So," he says when we arrive in the kitchens, the house elves are done working but of course they're all up to making us something. "I'd like a couple of sandwiches, please, what about you?" He asks. "I'll have some apple pie." I mumble and they start running around like lunatics, getting us a table and chairs.

We sit down, when our food is already served. "That was quick." I mumble but James seems pretty used to it. We eat in companionable silence until he catches me of guard.

"How're you and Marlene doing?" He asks trough a mouthful of bread. "Euhm, well, you know, we're just.." My voice fades and I take another bite. He gives me a knowing look "Just friends?"

I nod and stare at my feet. Actually, I'd love to have a girlfriend, especially Marlene, but I can't. C'mon, who'd ever love a werewolf?

"You could try you know, ask her out." He says, eying me curiously for a respond. I shrug "It's no use."

"Why not?" He asks, "You bloody well know why." He sighs and rolls his eyes. It's not the first time we've had this conversation.

"Moony, you can't deny that you like her." And he's totally right. Every time I see her my heart almost pounds out of my chest. My _werewolf_ chest. I wish I could just be normal, like everyone else.

"Hah! So you do like her!" He exclaims. Damn. "No, I don't." I hiss back, eating the last bite of my apple pie. "_You doooo_, Moony likes Marlene, Moony likes Marlene." He sings with an annoyingly high voice.

"You know what, the moment Lily starts seeing you as a normal friend, I'll ask her out." The smug look is wiped of his face but he soon retorts and sticks out his hand "Deal."

I raise my eyebrows and shake it, he's never going to win this one.

"Deal."

Sirius POV:  
I'm taking a walk outside after I spent the day in Hogsmeade with Jenny, we had a really great time. She smells like roses and we went to this amazing restaurant, everything was heart-shaped and just lovely for a romantic date. I love her so mu-

_Wait. What? No, I don't._

Yes, you do.

_Bu-_

No. No discussions, you do.

"Sirius?" A voice behind me snaps me out of my thoughts. I spin around to see Angelina, smirking.

"I've been calling for you for minutes, no need to stop." She says smugly and I grin "Sorry."

I scratch the back of my head, not knowing how to continue our conversation. We don't really talk much anymore. Not since I've got a girlfriend, actually.

"So," She says, having the same problem as I do, "How have you been?" She smiles awkwardly. "Good, great, actually." I reply. This awkwardness between us, I don't like it. What even happened?

"Euhm, I gotta go." She eventually says and walks past me, back to the castle. It's snowing and there's an icy wind coming up, I better go back too. "Oi! I'll come with you, it's getting cold." I yell but she keeps walking, even quicker if I'm not mistaking. I start running trough the snow and easily catch up with her. She looks quite irritated and she's pale except for her cheeks, who have a red color from the iciness of the weather.

"Are you avoiding me?" I ask, frowning. She tightens her jacket around her, "No." She says shortly. "You seem to be." I note and she rolls her eyes.

"Why avoid you? You've got your _girlfriend_ so you don't have to make any time for you friends." So this is what this is all about, is she jealous?

"Look, I'm really sorry." I say as we enter the castle and the heavy doors shut behind us. It's midnight, we shouldn't even be here. She takes of her wet jacket and a visible chill runs over her. She folds her arms over her chest and keeps walking.

I grab her arm to make her stop. "_C'moooon_, I'll spend more time with you, with all of us. Just, please forgive me." I do the puppy look, that always works.

She rolls her eyes, but her grin betrays her. "Hah!" I exclaim and she covers my mouth. "_Ssssht_!" We wait for a couple of seconds, and when the silence remains she lets go of me. "I don't fancy detention." She whispers and grins.

We walk back to the common room in silence, she's about to go to her dorms again but I make her stop once more. "We're cool, right?" I ask, just to be sure. I don't want another fight.

She smiles. "We're cool." I stick out my hand and she shakes it. "Friends." I smile and she smiles back. "_Friends_." She hesitantly blurts out.

We release and get to our dorms, I just keep wondering about one thing.

Did I really see that flash of disappointment in her eyes when I said we'd just be friends?

_**—  
AN : This one's longer than usual, I had a lot of time in my three hour car ride :3 Hope it's good enough for you guys x  
(With special thanks to all my reviewers, especially ElizabethAnneSoph, for giving me advice for the story :D)**_

_**~Nicole**_


	12. Truth or dare

**Chapter 12 : Truth or Dare**

James POV:  
"Alright guys, lets play some truth or dare, 'cause I'm bored." Sirius says, he has apparently decided we should spend more time together, so he only sees his girlfriend after classes or in the weekends. I'm quite happy about that, I've got my best friend back.

"We've got homework." Remus says and he keeps n writing on his essay. Sirius rolls his eyes and snatches the paper from his hands. "Hey!" Remus exclaims angrily, but he's to slow for Sirius, who's already hidden it in his trunk.

He winks "Not anymore." I grin and we sit down on Remus's bed, much to his dismay. "Not in the mood." He whines but we ignore him. "_So_," Sirius says "Wormtail, you're first." He gives me an evil grin. Peter gulps and quickly says "Truth."

Sirius rolls his eyes. "Okay, Wormtail, be a coward." I grin and add "You always pick truth." Peter's face visibly reddens and he mumbles "Do not."

"Do too! I can't recall a time you picked dare." Sirius says and he grins, winning the discussion. "_Fine_. Dare." Peter grumbles and Sirius raises his hand in victory.

"I dare you to.." His voice fades and he appears to be in deep thoughts. "Looks like he's hurting." Remus mutters to me, I grin "What did you expect? He's thinking after all." I mumble back and he holds back a laugh.

"Become a rat and sneak into the girls dorms!" Sirius finishes. I start laughing because I can already see the girls's reaction to a rat. Remus keeps his serious expression, but the slight grin on his face betrays him.

Peter looks nervous but gets up and goes to the door. "I'll bring you a souvenir." He says, sounding almost confident and then he leaves. We sit there, staring after him in utter silence until we burst out laughing. Confident Peter is even funnier than Cowardy Peter, which says a lot.

"He's got to be joking." Remus says, smiling. "At least he'll bring us a _souvenir_." I reply with a grin and we go on with the game.

"Sirius, truth or dare?" I ask, but quickly add "And you always pick dare, so now it's truth." He groans and scratches the back of his head. "C'mon, shoot." He says.

"Uuuhmm.." I think about this, what could I possibly ask him? We don't have secrets. But I'd like to know what he sees in Jenny though. "What do you see in Jenny?" He gives me a confused look and I deform my question "I mean, why do you like her?"

Remus's eyebrows shot up in interest and Sirius seems to search for the correct words to answer. Eventually he gives up. "I don't know, really. She's just amazing." I raise an eyebrow, "But is it for her looks, her taste in music, the snogs?" I want an explanation.

"No, I just don't know why, I just do." He says, as if that's enough. "But what's so amazing about her?" I ask, not giving up. "She.. She.. She's really nice and funny." He blurts out. Nice and funny? _Jenny_? That girl'll be nice and funny when I'm the Minister of Magic, and that's also never going to happen.

Lucky for him, Peter comes in with something behind his back, looking excited and proud of his achievement. We didn't hear any screams, so probably nobody saw him. "So Pete, what've you got?" Sirius asks, amused. Peter grins and throws us the thing he's got behind his back. It lands on my lap. A _bra_, a bloody pink laced bra. My eyebrows shot up.

"Who- Whose is it?" Sirius asks, clearly overwhelmed by the fact that Wormtail managed to snatch this away. "I don't know," he says, grinning and sitting down on the bed. "Came out of a pink trunk though." He adds. Pink trunk, pink trunk. Who of the girls has a pink trunk..

Sirius slowly grabs it and eyes it closely. He squishes it a bit in his hand and drops it on the bed again. "Mate, you're officially amazing." He gives a playful hit on Peter's shoulder, which appears to have hurt for Peter. "Thanks." He mumbles and I pick up the bra too.

It's soft material, medium sized. I wonder whose it might be. "You want to hold it, Remus?" I ask, offering him the bra. "No. That's invading a woman's privacy." He says sincerely and I shrug. "We have to find out who's the owner." I say and Sirius nods. "Find out who has a pink trunk." He mumbles and I put it away under Remus's bed.

Moony raises an eyebrow. "For safekeeping." I add and we continue our game. After a while it's Moony's turn. "So, _Moony_," i start, grinning evilly. "Truth or dare?" I ask. "Dare." He says, arching his back. "I dare you to ask Marlene on a date!" I say and he suddenly looks terrified. "No way!" He protests but Sirius's on my side.

"Rules of Truth Or Dare, you chose dare, so you have to do it." He says and Moony groans in defeat. "_Fine_." He blushes and I grin.

"We're gonna have a fun day tomorrow."

Remus POV:  
C'mon Rem, you can do it. Just go up to her and ask her out. What can possibly go wrong?

_She could say no_. A voice in my head says and I suddenly feel sad. Why would she even say yes? I mean, I'm nothing special.

"Stop it." James says, snapping me out of my depressive thoughts. "What?" I ask, confused. "Stop taking yourself down, you deserve this." He says, as though he'd been reading my mind. I give him a half smile, "Thanks, mate." He winks "No problem, now go!" He pushes me towards Marlene, who's reading the Daily Prophet in the common room.

I slowly walk up to her and take a deep breath. "Marlene?" I ask, she looks up. "Ooh, hey Remus! What's up?" She asks cheerfully and gives me a big smile. "Well, I was wondering.." My voice seems to fade and my hands are going sweaty.

She raises her eyebrows, "You were.. _Wondering_?" She urges me to continue. "Will you go out with me?" I blurt out, hoping she managed to understand it. My hearts pounding and I don't know if I can handle this much longer.

"Sure." She blushes and smiles. It feels like the weight of the world has been lifted of my shoulders. "Great!" I smile, excited and she grins. "Euhm, how about.. Valentine's Day? It's only two weeks from now.. We could go on a romantic date or something.." I suggest, I've never had a date on Valentine's Day. Actually I've never had a real date at all.

"I'd love too, meet me here at five?" She stands up and I nod, a bit too eagerly. She smiles "Well, I gotta go, classes are about to start, see ya!" And there she goes, my date._ My date_. My date! Oh my god, should I tell her I'm a werewolf? Better not. Maybe, just maybe I can keep it a secret.

"And? How did it go?" James asks, grinning. "I- I've got a Valentine's date." I croak out and he gives me a brotherly hug. "Knew you could do it." He says and I grin. "Now only you and Lily to work on." He sighs "Yeah, well, that'll probably never happen." "Maybe you should try to be friends?" I suggest.

He grins "That could work."

Lily POV:  
_Blech_. Valentine's coming up, I hate it. I never got a date, everyone else does. Marlene just told me she has Remus, Alice has Frank and Angelina.. Well, she's pretty she could get everyone. I sigh and take my seat in Potions next to Sev, at least we still do this together. I'm happy he isn't leaving me for his Slytherin gang.

"So just pick any potion you like." Slughorn's explaining our assignment for today. "And I'll give you a grade on it. Of course, how harder the Potion, how better the grade. And you may begin!" He announces and everyone's flipping trough there textbook.

"I think I'm going to make Draught Of The Living Death, what about you Lily?" Severus asks "Euhm.. I don't know, maybe I'll make some.." I take a random page in my Potions book. "Felix Felicis." He smiles "Good luck, that's a hard one." And goes to collect his equipment. I sigh and follow him.

I grab my stuff and bring it to my desk. We work in silence until the bell sounds, and Sluggy comes to give us a grade. I think it looks pretty good, it looks a bit like molten gold.

"_Damnit_." The boy next to me curses loudly when his potion isn't working out well. "What are you making?" I ask him and he turns to me. Gosh, he's cute. "It was supposed to be Love Potion, you know, might come in handy." He winks and I giggle.

"Let me take a look." I observe his potion and immediately see what's wrong.

"You forgot the rose thorns." I grab some between the remaining supplies and quickly throw them in. It suddenly gets a delicious smell of new books and peppermint and I quickly get back to my desk when Slughorn approaches.

"Great, Severus, as always." He compliments Sev and I hope mine's good as well. "So, dear, what have you made for us today?" He asks with a smile, he's so nice. "Felix Felicis, sir." He raises his eyebrows and eyes it closely, taking a sniff.

"Isn't this just marvelous! Perfect, Lily, my deepest compliments on your skills." He exclaim and I blush. He moves on to the guy I just helped and I don't even know his name.

"Love Potion, sir." He says and Sluggy takes a good sniff. "Excellent, William, well done." Todd nods thankfully and Slughorn moves on.

He turns to me and grins "You just saved my grade." I blush, "It was nothing, really."

"William Caldwell, Ravenclaw." He offers me his hand.

"Lily Evans, Gryffindor."


	13. Valentine's Day

**Chapter 13 : Valentine's day**

Lily POV:  
"Lily! Get up, class starts in five minutes!" Marlene's voice snaps me out of my dreams and I sit up instantly. "What?" I ask, rubbing my eyes who are adjusting to the light.

"We overslept." She says and I see that we're the only ones left in our dorm. Marlene's half-dressed and I get my clothes from my dresser, putting them on hastily. "Where are the others?" I ask, preparing my bag for class.

"They had DADA, we have Transfiguration." She explains._ That's a stupid reason for not waking us up._

We rush trough the hallways and get stuck in some kind of mob of students. "Marlene?" I ask, I lost her halfway and there's no sign of her. I get a few elbows in my ribs and a hand falls on my shoulder and leads me out. I straighten my robes and look at my savior.

"Ooh, hi, William." I say casually, like I've known him for ages. He flashes his white teeth in a smile "Thought you might needed some help in there." He says, nodding his head towards the mob of students who're still trying to get trough the corridor.

I smile back, "Thanks, euhm.. What class do you have next?" "Transfiguration, and you?" "Same." I mumble, knowing I'm already late. He grins "I think we should get going, we're already five minutes late."

I nod in agreement and we walk towards the classroom in silence. It takes us at least five more minutes to get there and when I'm about to knock on the door, Williams hand stops me.

"I wanted to ask you something.." He mumbles and drops his gaze. _Can't this go after class_? _Wait. Is he blushing? _"As you know, Valentine's tomorrow and I know this might be a bit late, but.." His voice fades again and I know what he's trying to say.

"You want to go on a date?" I ask and he lifts his head up to look at me, probably to see if I'm joking or not. Which I'm not, he's super cute. And nice and still super cute.

When he decided that I'm not kidding he arches his back and grins "I would love to go on a date with you, how about 5?" I roll my eyes and laugh "Sure." We stand there staring at each other awkwardly until the door opens and Professor McGonagall shows herself behind it.

"Well, how lovely it is that you made plans for Valentine's day. But next time, please do it in your own time, not during my class." She eyes us sternly and nudges us to sit down. We take a seat as far away from each other as possible and I can feel I'm as red as a tomato. Alice, who sits next to me, is grinning slightly and I shove her with my ekbow to wipe it of her face.

It feels like the entire class is staring at me and whispering. My stomach turns around at the thought of how embarrassing this all is. C'mon Lily, it's no big deal. Just a date, which everyone knows about. _Yeay_.

—

Remus POV:  
Today's the day. Valentine's Day. _My date_. I stand in front of the mirror, fixing my hair and doing some modeling poses in my underwear. I guess this is what Sirius does every time he goes to the bathroom. I wink at myself and put my clothes on. Some trousers and a normal shirt, nothing wrong with that.

"Moony! Come out and let us give you dating advice!" James yells and he bangs the door. "What kind of advice?" I ask and sit down on my bed. Peter's stuffing himself with chocolates, probably feeling depressed because he hasn't got a date _again_. I kinda feel bad for him.

"Just everything you need to do - And not do to get her to like you." James says and my eyebrows shot up. "Well, she already likes me so." Sirius rolls and adds "To let her _keep_ liking you."

"First thing you need to know, always be a gentleman. Carry stuff for her, let her go first trough a door, even if it means to let her win an argument, just let them win. _Girls like that_." I grin, "I can do that."

"Second thing, don't be a pig." Sirius says and nods his head in Peter's direction, he looks at him angrily with a chocolate still in his mouth, "You know, like table manners. Don't eat with your hands, check your teeth for any left overs, and never eat to much. That may just make you puke right in front of her." I smirk "And you have experience with that?" Sirius grunts something and James continues.

"And last but not least, be yourself." I smile but Sirius soon adds "But not _too_ much of yourself. Don't want her thinking you're a nerd, ehh?" James rolls his eyes and smacks the back of his head. "Ouch!" Sirius whines and I grin, "I'd better go, don't want to be late."

I grab the box of chocolates I bought for her and my coat. "Good luck!" They yell in unison and I close the door behind me.

Lily POV:  
"You look gorgeous Lils!" Alice exclaims and Marlene nods in agreement. I straightened my hair for him, he should be worth it."You do too!" I squeal and we giggle a bit. We get out of the bathroom and see Angelina sitting on her bed, eating from a chocolate frog.

"Don't you have a date? Seems like you got enough invitations." I note, looking at the several cards spread out across the bed. "_Nahh_, I'm gonna go hex couples with James and Peter."

I roll my eyes and Marlene quickly says "Stay away from Remus and I! I want this date to be perfect." She sighs dreamily and grabs her purse. "Well, lets get going, don't want to keep them waiting." We nod and say goodbye to Angie, of to our dates.

Alice soon leaves us in the common room, where she sees Frank. They've been together forever! I don't think anything in the world could separate them.

"There's Remus, bye!" Marlene squeals and she approaches Remus, he grins slightly and hook arms with each other. I walk towards the entrance of the castle, where we agreed to wait for each other. I sit down on one of the benches and hope today doesn't get awkward. What if I do something embarrassing? Maybe he won't like me. This was a bad idea, meeting up with someone I barely know. _Oh my gosh_-

"Lily?" Williams voice snaps me out of my thoughts and I look up to a bouquet of flowers. A sweet scent comes from the bouquet and I see a grinning William standing behind it.

"Hi." He says and hands me the flowers, "Oh my, they're beautiful, Thank you!" I squeal and take the bouquet. "I hoped you'd like 'em." He smiles sheepishly and we hook arms.

"So, I've made reservations at the best place in Hogsmeade. Shall we?" He asks mysteriously and I nod excitedly. My first date, my first date! My mind is going crazy. Calm down Lil, calm down. Have it under control.

James POV:  
"Did you see the guys face?" I grin and Angelina laughs, "_Priceless_." "Is it really okay to mess with people's dates?" Peter asks quietly and I grin "If you want to leave, go ahead." He blushes and keeps his mouth shut. Maybe it's a bit mean, but he shouldn't be such a coward sometimes.

We walk through the streets of Hogsmeade and pass several couples, kissing, cuddling, laughing. I think I'm gonna be sick. Suddenly I see a couple that's not right for me. A bunch of red hair walks past us. What's Lily doing with that random guy?_ Are they dating? Or in a relationship?_

"Who's _that_?!" I ask Angelina, she smirks "William Caldwell, Ravenclaw. She totally likes him." Likes him? No way she'd like such a stupid git.

"You don't even know him." Angelina says and I realize I must've said that out loud. "But, look!" I point in their direction, he's got his arm around her waist.

"His arm! That's like totally inappropriate." She rolls her eyes, "James, you're gonna have to find a new love interest."

Peter grins "Why don't you two become a couple?" "Why don't you go jump of the Astronomy Tower?" She responds and Wormtail decides he should shut up.

"We could go and hex 'em, if you want." Angelina offers with a slight smile. I shake my head. "Better not, she probably hate me even more." She pats my back and I decide it might be better to start on tomorrows homework, to get my mind of of things.

"I'll come with you." Peter says and I look at Angie for an answer. "No, you guys go ahead, I need to check something." She walks of and dissapears into one of the café's.

_Should I follow her_? I take another look in the direction she headed of to and see Lily and William leaning against the wall, talking exitedly. _Better not_.

Angelina POV:

Is it wrong to spy on your crush?_ No, it's very normal_. Even if he has a girlfriend? _Jep, nothing weird about that. _Even if he's on a Valentine's Date when you aren't and just sit there looking at them surrounded by couples?_ Well, if you put it that way it sounds kind of sad._

I groan and rub my temples, _what am I doing?_ I've never been jealous because of one of Sirius's girlfriends before.

But look at them. Cuddling, in a bloody café. It should be illegal to show public sexual contact. Wait? Are they _snogging_?! That's just inappropriate, disgusting. Ooh I'd love to go up there and rip them apart-

"Would you like something to drink, miss?" I look up annoyed to the person who came to interrupt my spying, but my harsh look soon fades after seeing his bright smile drop. He's a rather cute waiter who's maximum 20 years of age and above all, seemed to be a bit disappointed from my glare.

"Sorry, euhm, I'm fine, thanks." I give him a quick smile and turn back to the snogging couple in the corner. He sighs and takes a seat next to me. "Wild guess, you like that guy, but he has a girlfriend. And now you're stalking him." _What_?

"I'm _not_ stalking him!" I exclaim and some people of the surrounding tables look up, but soon resume their conversations. "Well, you're staring at them from a distance for at least half an hour. That counts as stalking." He grins and I smack his arm. They're still snogging.

"How can someone go that long without oxygen?" I mutter and he chuckles besides me. I roll my eyes. "Well, I better stop stalking - _for today_ - and be off." I grab my bag and stand up, but before I walk of he grabs my arm and whispers in my ear.

"I'd watch out if I were you, I saw the girl slip something in his drink when he went to the bathroom." He then walks away, leaving me dumbfounded. _It couldn't be_? I glance back at them, they're also preparing to leave.

_She wouldn't_. I tell myself and I rush out of the cafe.

Remus POV:  
_Be a gentleman, don't be a pig, be yourself. Be a gentleman, don't be a pig, be yourself. Be a gentleman, don't be a pig, be yourself_. The words keep repeating in my head and I wonder if she's as nervous as I am.

We'd already gone for diner, a walk and grabbed a drink during our date and it's getting quite late, so we decided we'd better get back.

"So, why did you ask me out so out of the blue? I mean, not that I don't like you, but the Ball was such a long time ago and I kinda thought you lost interest."

She really thought that? That I lost interest? _I thought she lost her bloody interest in me_! "I.. I didn't." I mumble. She eyes me closely and grins. "Oh my god! You're blushing!" She squeals and I hide my face with my hands.

She laughs and pokes my ribs playfully, making me drop my hands to grab hers. I don't know how it happened, but somehow we're walking through the castle hand in hand. My hand is getting sweaty.

When we arrive in the common room, we're completely alone. It's 11 o'clock. Everyone must've gotten in bed early because of the tons of homework we have due tomorrow. McGonagall wasn't kidding when she says our OWL year was going to be our hardest one yet.

She lets go if my hand and mumbles "_Sooo_." I grin slightly "_Sooo_." I repeat and she slaps my arm playfully. "Goodnight, Rem." she says and gives me a shy kiss on the cheek.

"'Night." I croak, dazzled. Butterflies fly against the insides of my stomach and maybe I'll faint, but a sudden rush of confidence runs through me.

"Wait, Marlene!" I exclaim and she spins around. I don't know what came over me, and I don't know how I did it. But as soon as she'd spun around, my hand was on her waist and the other on her cheek, pulling her closer to me and crushing my lips into hers.

To me, it felt like a hundred fireworks were dancing around us and my heart skipped a few beats. After a few seconds we release and I take a few steps back until my back hits the wall.

We stare at each other, taking deep breaths until she finally makes a move. "Well, goodnight." She blurts out and rushes up the stairs.

"Bye."


End file.
